Tai and Sora in 3D Hyrule
by Ganondorf8
Summary: It's an all-new version of my "famous" Taiora themed story, but this time the Nintendo 3DS remake is the source material. Tai, Sora, and their Digimon partners are about to experience their own legend in the land of Hyrule, and their love will be tested!


Tai and Sora in "3D" Hyrule

By Ganondorf8

Prologue: All Seems Well at First...

Disclaimer: All official characters, locations, items, etc., are copyrighted to their legal owners and so forth, but any original characters are copyrighted to me to some extent.

Author Introduction: Greetings! It is I, the great Ganondorf, and I have finally resumed my fanfic writing after who knows how long it has been. Since the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time was given a 3D make-over, it made me want to write a brand new version of my successful (and unfinished) story, Tai and Sora in Hyrule...if anyone can remember it. This new story follows the actual plot of Ocarina of Time 3D, but not word for word as that would be too boring and too predictable. Instead, it will feature what a story should have, and that is a plot that follows the actual story, but based on it at the same time with some general alterations.

Tai, Sora, Agumon, and Biyomon will be filling for Link who just might show up later on as the story progresses, and that means you all can imagine them wearing Kokiri tunics if you want to. Anyway, some other Digimon along with several of my own creations will make appearances, and there will even be some parodies involved thanks to those abridged series' you see on Youtube all the time. As for me? Well, I will make author insertions here and there to explain some things, but I generally won't be interfering with the story...that honour goes to none other than Wario who will be narrating this story. Why not? It's a story within a story!

And, I figured that Wario would make the perfect narrator what with his attitude and the need to let the characters in the story know that he's telling it like it is. One last thing...the story is going to be in Tai's point of view. Whew….that's more text than I wanted, but at least I don't have to go into any further depth.

Wario Insertion: Ah ha ha hah! Eh? What am I a doing here? What? You want me, the great Wario, to read a some kind of fanfictional story? Like you could get me to waste my time reading some kind of a drivel that was probably made up by some guy living in a basement or something. I'm outta here, so have a rotten day! Eh? You mean, I get paid if I read this story from beginning to end? How much do I plan on making for this gig? Okay, now you're a talking my language here buddy, and that is the almighty dollar, hee hee hee!

Fine, I'll narrate this story for ya if it means I can get a my hands on money, and as much of it as I can get. Oh, and I also require as much garlic as I can stuff into my a mouth, and any other kind of food that you have. Meaning I'll raid the fridge later on when I have a free moment...now then...it looks like you losers are gonna be a listening to this story while I read it. Here we go! This is a story that is only told about in...zzzzzzzz...zzzz...huh? It's not even been a ten seconds, and already this is making me fall asleep. I mean come on!

You expect these people to listen to something that a starts with such a boring opening sentence? I can already tell that this is going to be nothing but garbage, but since I'm getting paid to read a this piece of slop, I don't mind reading it. Let's try that again! This is a story that is only told about in legend, yet it seems that a chance coincidence would make this story become something even more than what it already is...yeah...it's gonna go from a bad to worse, ha!

" You want us to do what?"

" Thou must travel forth from the safe haven of the forest, and towards Hyrule Castle where thou shalt surely meet the Princess of Destiny. With this Spiritual Stone in thy possession, thou will be able to present it to the princess for I am sure that she will understand the significance behind it. You must be courageous and brave my four adventurers, for showing fear and despair will allow the wicked man of the desert to succeed in his dark desire to consume this land and fill it with darkness."

" I know that we need to stop Ganondorf and all, but we're just kids you know, so that's a very big responsibility you've placed on our shoulders."

" Tai? Remember that you and I are adults before we volunteered to come through that strange portal into this world, so what you just said about us being kids was pretty redundant and inaccurate. Just because we somehow got regressed back to our childhood appearances doesn't mean that what we have to do is going to be anything serious. After all, when we were this young, we saved our world and the Digital World from being destroyed at the hands of the Dark Masters."

" You know, I wanted to make our case on the Deku Tree in that what he's asking us is just too much in our current state, and make ourselves look like we don't need to be here Sora because we don't belong in a world that is clearly a video game."

" They don't know that! To the people of Hyrule, this is all real and not something that was created by a bunch of people that took them several years to make it work."

" Is something wrong?"

" No, Great Deku Tree! Nothing's wrong at all! I was just informing my companion here about some things that he needs to keep to himself otherwise they could have some dire consequences later on. However, now that I take a second look at it, Tai is right in that what you're asking us to do is a really big undertaking. I mean, we'll gladly do this for the fate of Hyrule rests on our shoulders, but could you perhaps make it sound more pleasant for us to handle rather than saying that if we screw up then Ganondorf wins and we're all doomed."

" What thou sayest makes no sense."

" Way to go Sora..."

" It is true that this undertaking is one that shalt be difficult for thou to accomplish, but it is fate that thou were given the charge of protecting this peaceful land of Hyrule from the darkness that threatens it so. Thou art courageous children who paired with these strange creatures will surely prevent the desert man from achieving his desire of entering the forbidden Sacred Realm. Navi the Fairy...thou must aid these children in their endeavours, and children...thou must listen to Navi's words of wisdom and to always follow the path of truth. I...entreat thee Navi...children...do not succumb to the...temptations...of darkness...good-bye..."

Wario Insertion: Wha? Whoever heard of a story that just a leaps straight into the action without explaining how it got to that a point? It's not like I care or anything mind you as I'm a in this for the money, but let me see if there's anything that can be added to make this sound a better.

Okay! It says here that what I just said was from the a perspective of the kid named Tai, and that he is a wondering just how he and his friends got caught up in the mess they're in...you'd think the narration would make it more simple than this? And wouldn't it be a cool if that Tai had a glorious moustache like what I have? Nah! He doesn't have the good looks to sport a beautiful piece of a work like my glorious moustache. Anyway, Tai begins to explain how things got to where they are...

Things were going so well that day that I didn't have a care in the world, but none of us were prepared for what we were about to experience. To think that all I was going to do was give Sora a large bouquet of flowers as an expression of my love, and Agumon would be at my side as always given how he and I are partners...if I had known back then what I know right now, I wouldn't be standing in front of a giant talking tree dressed in strange green clothes, and somehow looking like the way I did years ago when I first entered the Digital World with the rest of my friends.

It started off like any other day where Sora would give me a phone call, or I would do the same thing, and we would make plans on how to spend the day together; usually we would argue in a playful as to what we would actually do given that we were young and had so many things that we wanted to do, but with not enough time in which to do them all. Sora insisted that we should have a picnic at the park and while I would usually agree with the idea without any hesitation on my part, something deep down inside of me was saying that maybe we should avoid the park altogether and do something at home. Agumon sensed that I was concerned with something and as we made our way to the park to meet Sora and Biyomon, he brought up the one question that would begin the series of events which lead us all to where we are now.

" Why are you showing signs of fear Tai?" That was the one question from Agumon that neither he nor I would have expected to come out of his mouth, but there it was and I struggled to come up with an answer. As the leader of the chosen children who were to defend the Digital World...or rather the former leader given that was years ago, I was to bear the leadership role seriously and not display any kind of fear, so why was it that my facial expressions were depicting me as being scared of something.

Agumon knew that my expression had nothing to do with Sora for that was something I overcame after we first started dating, yet this one was different for it had a sense of confusion and dread.

" Agumon...I don't know how to explain it, but there is something about meeting Sora and Biyomon in the park today that makes me feel very ill. If it were any other day then I would be happy about seeing the girl that I love again, but today it feels like I should've refused her request, and maybe suggested to her to do something else. But, once Sora has set her mind on something, it's impossible to make her think the other way. So here we are heading over to the park talking about premonitions and dread which probably sound like nothing more than anxiety issues." That was the best answer that I could come up with, and even I was wondering what it was that I had just said to my partner.

" I don't think that it has anything to do with anxiety," began Agumon.

" Then what do you suggest?" I asked.

" I've known you ever since the day we first met in the Digital World, and I believe that I know you more than anyone else out there with the exception of your parents. Because of that Tai, I feel that you are fearing an unforeseen event of some kind that is going to change your life forever. Sure, it sounds rather strange and maybe a little silly, but it's the best explanation that I can come up with unless you want to believe that you're suffering from a panic attack," replied Agumon. He hit the nail on the coffin with that answer of his, and it makes me wish that I had paid more attention to it, but instead I chose to ignore my own concerns and meet up with Sora and Biyomon as planned while picking up the bouquet of flowers along the way.

Sora looked even more lovely than she did the last time I saw her, and the way the wind blew her hair about made her feel majestic and filled with a magical presence. There was no way that I could tell her that I wanted to have our arrangement at another place, but you know me and how I just can't seem to refuse her requests, so I eventually found myself talking to her about what I was feeling deep down. My initial reaction was going to be towards her laughing at me about being ridiculous, to some kind of scolding because I was trying to change our plans, but Sora actually told me something that truly shocked me to the core.

" You're not the only one who is feeling signs of dread today."

" You too?" I asked.

" I've been having these strange dreams over the course of the last couple of weeks, and in them the four of us were in some kind of strange world filled with forests, mountains, rivers, lakes, and in the center of a giant field was a place were horses and cows were being raised. All of us were walking around this field trying to make our way to some place which remains shrouded in mystery to me, for whenever we got close to where we were trying to go, some kind of dark force pushes us back before consuming us within its twisted maw...and then," replied Sora.

" You wake up?" I asked.

" Exactly! I've been trying my hardest every night as of late to try and have a different kind of dream, but it keeps on being the same one that I just described to you with no signs of it ever changing. It's reached the point where I've been restless and prone to stress which is why you've been seeing look exhausted the last few times we've seen each other. Today, I actually feel fine and not ready to collapse in a heap, but who knows what tomorrow is going to bring and what will follow after that.

I feel like I've been cursed to dream this nightmare Tai until whatever happens in it either becomes real, or it ends up destroying me from within. Now before you say anything, please hear me out for just a moment. I have told Biyomon about this dream I keep experiencing, and she believes that it could be some kind of divine message otherwise why would I constantly dream about it? I'm not sure what to make of it myself, but all I really care about is seeing it end, and then I can go back to the regular dreams I have." Sora replied.

It was at that moment that she buried her face into her hands and began to cry which prompted me to comfort her in the best way possible...with one of the strongest hugs that I could muster up. This dream sounded so surreal that it made me wonder if my feeling of fear and her nightmare were connected in some way.

They say that those who truly love one another develop a special bond that enable them to sense and feel what the other is thinking, and right now I believe that is the case with Sora and myself. Something was happening to us both that was beyond anything that we have seen in our lives, but we have been through so much together over the years and conquered them all, so why is this one so different from the rest. I then noticed that Agumon and Biyomon had gone off on their own which didn't surprise me one bit for the two of them were as close as Sora and myself were. Many people claim that Digimon are incapable of any kind of emotions due to being made of computer data leftover from the network, but we chosen children have proven those people wrong time and again for Digimon are not so different from us.

" So Sora has had this dream for some time has she?" asked Agumon.

" Yes, and every time she experiences this dream, her physical and emotional strength get drained, and it's really starting to affect her sanity now. I doubt that she will reveal that last bit to Tai as that would only send him into a state of panic which would cause him to lose his mind. There is someone else that I am sure Sora won't mention to him, and that is her dream last night was slightly different from what she has been dreaming," replied Biyomon.

" In what way?" asked Agumon.

" According to Sora's dream in her own words, the four of us are travelling across a field and making our way to some kind of castle that is located deep within a shroud of shadow. Usually at this time of the dream, the shadows push us back before consuming us which is when she wakes up in the middle of the night with so much sweat that it's just unnatural. However, this time the dream kept on going after we were consumed by the shadow, and we found ourselves staring at some kind of figure who was hiding in the darkness.

Sora said that none of us knew who it was although she did mention that the laughter coming from the figure was one that she feels like she has heard somewhere before. The figure then said " You fools are playing a game that is far beyond what your minds can comprehend, and for that your very lives now lie within the palm of my hand for I control your destiny. Now...away and do not look back otherwise only death will greet you." That's when the dream ended and Sora woke up in her usual condition during the night," replied Biyomon.

" Something is affecting both of our partners and it's really taking its toll on them," said Agumon.

" But what could it mean?" asked Biyomon.

What our Digimon partners weren't aware of at this point was that Sora and I had encountered something that we both knew wasn't normal. As the two of us were trying to figure out what was going on, a strange ball of light appeared before us and floated there for us to see. The strange thing was that the other people and Digimon within the park could not see anything, and they made this known when they commented that Sora and I looked like a pair of weirdoes for staring blankly at nothing. But, we were seeing this ball of light with our own eyes and our eyes could never lie to us, but before I could make any kind of reaction, the ball of light started to communicate to us in some kind of language neither of us could understand.

After a few moments of talking in this dialect, the ball of light paused for a moment before addressing us again in our own language. " I apologize for speaking to you both in the ancient tongue of the Hylia, but it was my assumption that you knew how to speak it. Then I realized that neither of you are able to commune in the language of old which is why I am speaking to you now in the modern speech, and I am in need of your help."

" Our help?" asked Sora.

" I have come to you both in order to plead for your assistance, for I know the secret behind why you are suffering with fear, and you who suffer an endless nightmare."

Wario Insertion: What? Is that it? A cliff-hanger? Grrrr...I a hate cliff-hangers for they make you wait for the next chapter to come! Ah phooey! Phhhhhhfffffffttttttt! I should have a known that this was going to happen, but then if I did then I wouldn't be here earning my money, and you'd a better pay me in gold coins buddy or I'm a gonna walk! Anyway, if you guys are willing to wait for the next chapter of this story, which is a just a briefing of what that Tai kid experienced before he got to wherever he is now, and who in their a right mind would consider a lengthy flashback to be story worthy? Who comes up with these stupid rules anyway?

To Be Continued...

Wario Insertion: And what's a this supposed to be? No dramatic finish and instead you use something so lame that everyone else does it all the time? It looks a like I'm a gonna have to spice things up around here, and you'd all better like it if you know what's a good for you. What is going to happen to those two kids now that they've a met this strange ball of light? Personally, I don't a care what happens to em', but I know you guys are probably worried to death about their well-being. Well, just a stick around and find out okay?


End file.
